


Unfeeling Warmth

by Avistella



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Drama, F/M, M/M, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 11:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19172344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: Death does not fear you.





	Unfeeling Warmth

The General of the real of the dead holds Sökkvabekkr to your unflinching face, its sharp edge of the blade breaking the skin of your cheek. Blood forms from the wound before it drips down your cheek in small droplets. Asides from the uncomfortable grimace of pain, your face remains neutral, almost apathetic.

Líf stares down at you, and neither of you two speak for a moment. He should kill you, he thinks vaguely to himself. His "Queen" had ordered it, but for a reason unknown to him, he pauses. "...You."

A beat passes before he continues with a question, "Are you not afraid?"

"No," you breathe out. You almost didn't hesitate with your response. With a subtle movement, you tilt your head to the side, an action akin to that of a curious child. "...Should I be?"

"You will die," Líf answers. For a moment, he thinks that perhaps you do not realize the gravity of your situation. In truth, though, he doesn't know why he still hasn't taken your life yet.

"...And?"

Although Líf's expression remains unchanged, he does feel something akin to surprise as your nonchalant answer. You then take a few steps closer to him, and the man stops himself from taking a step back. To retreat now would be an embarrassment.

With an unchanging expression, you lift your hand up to his face, or rather, the small patch of skin of what's left of it. You stroke the mask upon his mouth, brushing aside dull strands of hair. It's... warm. You, who has such dead eyes but is still very much alive... feel warm. It is a feeling that the progenitor of Askr has long since forgotten.

When you are met with nothing but silence, you decide to speak once more. "So you're the first king of Askr that Alfonse has told me stories about. If you don’t mind me asking, if you are a king so highly praised in legends and history, then why are you in Hel?”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally a Líf x OC thing to accompany [this drawing of mine](https://avistella.tumblr.com/post/181062499316/you-are-you-not-afraid-no-should-i-be) but decided to rewrite as a reader insert because why not?


End file.
